¤My Poems¤
by Love Me Less
Summary: Just a lil bit of some of the things i write..


**__**

My Poems

****

The Daze

Sometimes, it's just the daze I get into when I look at the flame.

It draws me inside, and takes out all the anger, deminishing it within itself.

Or maybe, it's just the way the flame dances. 

That as I watch it, it reaches in and touches my soul.

Taking all the pain away again..

Sometimes it could just the be way the heat is against my fingertips.

As I hold it close, it burns away my sins.

Vanishing them into pure, black, smoke..

Either way.. 

I'm addicted.

Addicted to the sense of completion.

The release.

An outlet to the world which is untouched by mortal hands.

But only open unto the willing soul.. 

This is the life... of a Pyromaniac

****

Be Who You Are

No one §eem§ to want you, becau§e

you are not who they want you to

be. They will §hape you like clay 

until they find you are their way. 

You are their doll. You live a lie.

****

Fear

Fear cannot touch me. . .

It can only taunt me,

it cannot take me,

just tell me

where to go. . .

I can either follow,

or stay in my bed. . . 

I can hold on to the

things that I know. . . 

The dead stay dead,

they cannot walk.

The shadows are the darkness.

And darkness can't talk.

~This goes to my story Puppet Strings~

*The entire world is dangling by one string...a puppet string*

****

Falling, I'm falling..

into this brief yet never-ending eternity

Looking into the pure, bitter-sweet darkness

My new home, and I'm here to stay

Wishing I was gone

Into the blankness of nothing

yearning to be cut from the puppet strings

that bound me for ever after

knowing more is out there

so close yet so very far away

innocent angelic whispers

only above me and nothing more

blinding white that surrounds me 

just on the walls

but walking over this black ground

when it's never forever

nor here to stay

looking for the light

at the end of the tunnel

that's not really there..

cut me free and let me see

just what this desolate new world

will bring to me..

Alone, I'm alone..

and the walls are closing in..

but what you don't see..

is what will never truly end..

Never really alone..

but no-one is around..

this is my sanctuary..

this is where I'm bound.

from this dream 

I'll never wake

from this life..

I put at stake..

It felt so real like..

you were really there

but knowing you're far away

touching you, holding you

but only you're the reason

that I'm lost inside myself

now when everything is dark

and I'm not to be found

drifting in the darkness

land of no sight nor sound

chasing after something that

I could have only imagined

but when you wake up

I'll be gone.. because..

Falling, I'm falling..

into this darkened doorway

one not of my own and 

never it will be again

there was no light at the end..

just darkness..

eternal..

darkness..

****

If Only You Could See

I might give it all away just to have a moment with you. To be able to tell you how I truly feel without there being any judgement, or any other words but the truth. But always being caught up in the actions of others, we cannot detect the way we really feel about ourselves, or possibly, one another. The world is a foolish place full of love and hate, we are stuck in the middle. If only I could give everything away, to make you blind to reality, but be able to see what is in front of you.

****

Colours

Mystifying colours of the celestial. 

Pull me into the spinning vortex 

of this undenying shame. Pull 

me under, but do not let me drown. -::-£-::-

****

Friend-Ship

Friends will always be with you, friends will always care,

friends will always think about you even if your not there.

They always make my heart feal warm even when i'm sad.

And sometimes it will take my mind off things so i wont be 

that mad. Sometimes we go see movies or even go tot he

Mall! But she said if theres eva anyting you need 2 talk 2me

about dont be afriad to call. Sometimes i'm confused about

my life and dont know what to do. They say what do you 

think i'm stupid and dont have a clue? So we sat down and

talked about it and then we finally knew (friends will always 

be with you, friends will always care, friends will think of you even if your not there).

Take any of my shit i will hunt you down and cope you into pieces and send it to your family on tape. Got it? Alright.

Can you see for real,

that this is how I feel?

The walls are closing in,

but it's just another sin.

Like you can't see, 

through the mask of me.

But downward I will fall,

even then you'll still stall.

I can't look you in the eye, 

yeah, I still want to die.

You think you know, 

then how's it all go?

Tell me how's it feel to bleed?

Is this your so called good deed?

To save me from myself once more?

Could you really know what's in store..

But through my eyes, you'll never see, 

Just what it's like to be me. 

But before you choose to go get slayed..

was it really me that needed to be saved..?

****

Hope

Looking for hope.. That's about how I can sum up everything right now. 

I'm looking for hope

Looking for it all

Looking for a place

So I can fall.

Leaving you all behind

Nothing here to find

A sense of frustration

My State of mind

Maybe you could help

Maybe I wouldn't leave

You were the one

That made me believe.

Fearing you're not there

Knowing this isn't real

You made it disappear

Changed how I feel.

Now I'm looking away

Because this is fake

You left me alone

With life at stake

Maybe I'd forgive you

Maybe I'd still care

Maybe I would laugh

Or maybe just stare.

Now it's the truth

I just can't hear

maybe it's losing you

that's my only fear.. 


End file.
